User talk:Tyler Brissett
Welcome to Naruto Fanon! Welcome to Naruto Fanon! I noticed your creation Saix Niigata and I have to say its a good base. He needs a past though, and maybe some details on his jutsu and his family/friends, but he is definitely a good start. Good Luck, and again, Welcome! Mastermachine Be a friend, save a life. 03:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Dude your Dojutsu is pretty amazing! I want to know where you got your translation?!? Ive been looking for some sites but none of them allow me to use phrases! Also, id like to know where you made the eyes for your pretty well thought out Dojutsu The Corporation of Kurosaiga PS ur awesome! Some Help I'm new to this wiki but I think you might be able to help me. It seems that some of the fan fiction stuff I had thought of had already been thought of by you. We even seem to have the same style of things too. Maybe it could somehow tie into yours, or my character could be from your village, or we could even make a colabrative effort? How could this fit:The story is about a boy named Araku Karaki from the village of Yamikagure, which was led by the Yamikage. Yamikagure specialized in the Shadow Release kekei genkai, there was even an offshoot of the Nara Clan living there. Yami means darkness by the way, I called it that because then the leader would be called the ShadowShadow. A long time ago when the Ten Tails was defeated, a piece of its chakra broke off and eventually formed into a seperate, but smaller versiopn of itself. It caused terror everywhere it when and would take over people's bodies and use them as hosts sort of making them jinkuriki, causing them to at times unexpectedly go berserk and would eventually cause the host's death. It eventually found it's way to Araku and lied dormant in his body. The beast gave him control over anti matter and shadows. Its ultimate technique was the Impure World Devastation. But it caused Araku much suffering. Everyone was afraid of Araku, and hated him. Nobody could even be near Araku because the demon inside him feed off of the chakra of nearby people eventually killing them. This didn't work though of people who were around him a lot or had a strong enough chakra. The demon had killed his parents when he was a baby and ever since then his aunt, the Yamikage had raised him as if he were her son. His aunt was really the only person in the village that loved him. But she had problems of her own and was usually depressed because so many of the people she had cared about had been killed. They were killed by the same demon inside her beloved nephew Araku, but she still loved him. One day the beast caused Araku to go berserk and almost complelylty destroy the village with its anti matter abilities. Everyone then hated him because in the attack many were killed and they wanted to kill Araku for what he had done. Araku felt guilty for all the people he had killed when taken over by the beast and ran away from the village. Almost all the men of the village were killed, so the village was mostly inhabited by woman and chldren. (I bet Jariya would love to go to a village with mostly woman.) They eventually rebuilt the damage and the Yamikage then becomes saddned the last person see cared about was gone. Araku made it to the Mist Village, who were allies of Yamigakure and there he met someone like him. He met Mezuri Terumi, the brother of the Mizukage Mei Terumi. He had been hated to because of his kekei genkai abilities, him and his older sister Mei understood each other because of that. Mezuri ha a special form of the Lava Release called the Glass Release. He could creat and manitulate glass from the environment or make it from the molten lava. Mezuri became Araku's sensei and became like a father to him. Thy eventually meet three others like them and begin traveling in a group. The other three were: Ekashu Sarato, the last survivor of the Hidden Mud Village destroyed by the Hidden Leaf in a war and holds a grudge against the Leaf ninja that killed his parents, Kurenai Yuhi. There's Shaku Bakiyane, Araku's best freind, a ninja from the Hidden Rain and possesed a cursed jutsu, the Blood Rain and had the rare Myarukan, a powerful genjutsu eye that creates perfect hypnosis that almost no one could notice. He was once one o Orochimaru's test subjects. The last member was the Sage Kidoriyama from the Hidden Grass, who could summon dragons and was an extremly skilled medical ninja. In his childhood he was seperated from his older brother and ended up in the Grass Village. He would always constantly search for him and miss him. The group eventually meets Naruto sometime during the Fourth Great War and help him. Araku even befreinds him. In the group Araku, Ekashu, and Shaku are all about the same age, which is the same age as Naruto. Mezuri is 31 and Kidoriyama is around 50. So how would this fit? Response to incorperation request i guess it could be cool to do. there are a few ways you could mix yourself in i suppose. As kids/teenagers, Saix Niigata could come across each other on a mission and i'd be surprised theres someone outside my clan that holds such a similar power. we have a fight that turns into an epic display leaving both of us drained and a respected rivalry type of friendship. After such a fight you'd become a source of my need to improve. We meet several times after that, but the biggest one will be when i'm the leader of the Soeki. you fight and defeat something that seems to be me but is really the product of a clone and my life-link jutsu. after the fight, i enter personally and question the darkness in your heart. The darkness that fuels such a black natured chakra like mine. I demonstrate the power of my fully powered doujutsu. I end up having to leave before a full fight can come by being called away by my squadron leaders. Through time knowing you all these years, i would know you have a demon and offer to put a complete control onto it that exceeds even the 5 point seal. After a time of consulting with the soeki, it is decided that no one outside of our ranks it to hold the power of darkness for it threatens the operation. One after another, the members and squadron leaders hunt you down in attempts to kill you. The last one you fight is Abisu Nikushimi who tells you he fights so he won't have to. It causes you to question why you truely fight. Abisu leaves the scene, both of you quite injured when he reports you and your friends are actually proving to be problems by taking down so many of us. I myself must launch an attack on the mist village but encase you, me, and your friends inside my doujutsu's barrier, to fight alone, while the remaining soeki attack the actual village The fight causes both of us to unleash our full powers. it is here i become upset as to why you would damn my people. The soeki exists to create a world where we can live on and survive, while your clan has inferior abilities, dows not succumb to the corruption. If my people know darkness, so will everyone else. It is after these words that we have a final clash which ends the attack against the mist. i fade to the shadow realm to get away. Change or adjust any part of that you wish, because it's just a very rough idea. Here's a fan fiction I started a while back on my FF.com account. It's the one called the Journey of a Ninja. http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2019079/Araku_Karakai Darth Malice the Destroyer 00:18, March 19, 2011 (UTC)